Unguarded
by BellMel
Summary: Edward and Bella spend their first night together. They learn that their love is more than skin-deep.


I looked at him in all his brilliance. His sculpted chest mirrored that of a Greek statue, perfect and smooth. How was I so lucky to have Edward in my life? I was just an ordinary girl more awkward than not. He craved my body. Maybe it was my long hair or my sun kissed skin, but whatever it was, I was able to control him with just a threat of celibacy.

I remember our first night together. He had finally opened up to me about the sorrow and remorse he hid so well from me and everyone else, using his tough-guy façade. The glimpse of vulnerability I saw in his eyes ignited a passion within me that I had never before experienced. I wanted so badly to show him how appreciative I was that he let me in, that he told me something he had never told anyone before.

I started with our typical chaste kiss. We were both so apprehensive of one another that the physical part of our relationship was lacking. I felt him instantly relax with the kiss, but there still existed an edge, an electric current that lingered, waiting and wanting more. I pressed on, opening my mouth, allowing my tongue to trace his lips. He gasped and began to back away. I knew he was trying to protect me from him, from the guy that existed before he met me. Instead of letting him back away, like I always did, I reached my hand behind his head and grabbed a handful of his bronze hair. I pushed his lips back onto mine. I felt his initial apprehension again, but this time, I persisted. I wanted to show him that I was ready, that I wanted and craved him just as much as he did of me.

He opened his mouth and our kiss deepened, our tongues in a rhythmic dance. My body began responding to his kiss, and groans began escaping from my mouth. He slowly reached down to the hemline of my shirt and took it off. His hands then moved down to my hips, grasping them with impending desire.

He pushed me back onto his bed and hovered over me, his hands now by my sides. He stopped kissing me for a moment, moving up and away from my mouth slightly, to look into my hungry eyes. His expression mirrored mine. I knew he was questioning himself because he didn't want to do something I didn't want to do. Our eyes met and no words had to be exchanged; we knew that this moment was right, that we were right, that we were what each other wanted, that we were what each other needed, that we were each other's escape.

He leaned down again, this time missing my lips and trailing kisses down to my neck. I squirmed under this new feeling. My body responded so well to his touch, to his lips exploring my body. I needed to feel the skin on his back, on his chest, on his abdomen. I reached to the bottom of his shirt, as he had with mine, and began taking it off. I felt his mouth lift in a momentary grin. I couldn't get the shirt any higher than his shoulders. Of course, _I_ couldn't do such a simple task as take Edward's shirt off! He finished the job I started, throwing the shirt on the floor, next to mine, without saying a word.

As he reached around my back and unclasped my bra, a sudden wave of anxiety hit me. We had never seen each other in _this_ way. I feared that he wouldn't like what he saw, that what he expected from me was more than what I had to offer. He must've noticed my insecurity because he leaned down and whispered into my ear something I will never forget, "Bella, you are more beautiful than the rarest diamond found not only on the planet but in the entire universe. I never thought I'd crave you more than I do right now. I love you."

And from that moment, Edward Cullen had me. I finally let my guard down.

Edward's kisses began making their way downward, first over my collarbones and then to my breasts. He grabbed my left breast and starting sucking and flicking his tongue over my nipple, desire ripping through me. He moved onto the other breast, applying the same technique. He began inching his way downward, stopping at my stomach. His hands trailed his kisses, reaching, now, to pull my jeans off. He had me stripped down to only my lace panties. Thank God I wore lace ones today! He paused, looking me over, taking me all in, the lust all-consuming him. I reached over and pulled his lips back to my mouth. Our kisses now had so much more passion and urgency than they did just moments ago. We not only needed this physical expression of our love, we needed this escape, this pleasure. We had been so serious for so long. It was nice to finally explore each other, to finally make it to this point of intimacy.

He put more of his weight on me. I could now feel the bulge in his pants beginning to throb as he started rubbing it against me. My hips began bucking into him, inviting him in, wanting and craving more of him. He turned over next to me and pulled his pants off. His boxers quickly followed, exposing his erect dick. He was so large in length and girth. How did I get so lucky? Edward had to be the closest thing to perfection I had ever experienced. Was there _anything_ wrong with him?

I reached over and grabbed him, stroking him gently at first, and then quickening my pace. Small groans escaped Edward's mouth. He reached over to my panties, tugging at them slightly, a grimace exploding over his face. I knew he wanted them off. His hand began creeping up my inner thigh until it reached my center. I was so aroused; I knew he could feel my arousal because the next thing I knew, my panties were lying next to my clothes on the floor. His hands tiptoed their way back to my slit. With two fingers, he entered me, instantly hitting my g-spot. I squirmed under this sudden intensity. Just the thought that something of his was inside me had me spiraling out of control. I couldn't take it anymore. His other hand began circling my clit, which seemed to not only intensify what he was already doing but also brought me to the brink of my existence. The build up of my orgasm started to reach its peak. My muscles started tightening, my breathing rushed. I couldn't hold back the moans any longer as Edward began increasing his pace. "Let go, Bella," he whispered, and with that, I melted into the bed, my body quivering. His hands lingered on my clit, extending and intensifying my orgasm.

As I came back from my ecstasy, I noticed Edward was looking at me with desire and lust in his eyes. He was lying next to me again; we were shoulder-to-shoulder. I leaned over, straddling him and began kissing him again. I wrapped both my hands around the back of his head, deepening the kiss. I could feel his hard dick pressed against the front of my slit. I backed away from the kiss, focusing my attention on him. I reached down and took a hold of him and positioned him at my entrance. He thrusted slightly forward, easing his way deep inside me. He reached around to my ass and grabbing it as he thrusted in and out of my slit. He shifted me slightly forward, still maintaining his rhythm. I moved my ass up and down, creating more friction and pleasure between us.

I started to feel another orgasm building. I arched my back and leaned backwards, placing my hands on his chest, changing the angle slightly. My orgasm erupted. My slit began pulsing around his dick, squeezing and releasing him. He leaned up towards me and began licking and sucking on my breasts. His hands reached up from where they were on my ass and ended up at my sides. He, then, pushed me over onto my back, not once breaking our connection. He grabbed onto the headboard behind my head and began thrusting into me with an increasing rhythm. Grunts began to escape his mouth as his pace got faster and faster. His muscles tightened as he began emptying himself in me.

After two last thrusts, Edward collapsed on top of me, exhausted from his high. He slowly exited my slit, maintaining his position on top of me. We were both exhausted; our breathing and heartbeats accelerated.

Time passed and he finally rolled over onto his side, facing me. I turned to him. Edward was so beautiful in this moment—his post-coital glow. I knew that he'd been waiting for our relationship to progress to this moment, but he and I had just been too cautious. We both came from troubled pasts. Our lives crossed at the right moment, when we needed each other the most. We both had been at our breaking point, at the point of no return. We had lost hope, happiness, faith and what seemed to be the ability to love.

Edward stared into my eyes. I saw a tear slowly trickle down his cheek. I realized that he had been thinking the same thing.

This night defined us. This night made us stronger. This night became the first night that we both believed that love still existed that _we_ could love again.


End file.
